Dream Sequence
by digi148
Summary: Yugi has dreams, and they're documented here as short stories.
1. Default Chapter

These are short stories about Yugi's dreams. Please review if you want me to continue, or if you don't want to continue, etc. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
- -- - Yugi shot up in his bed in a cold sweat, panting. Yami came and caught him before he fell onto the floor since Yugi was tangled in the bed sheets. "Yami I just had the most terrible dream..." Yugi said when he caught his breath, and Yami put him back on the bed and tucked him in again. He still had 6 hours before he had to go to school. "I dreamt that I woke up in a different house, like a palace, and you came in because I was scared and told me I'd be ok, but it couldn't have been you, that wasn't your voice, you were dressed differently... then you turned into a dragon... I was so scared Yami it was weird..." Yugi said. Yami nodded his head, taking in all this information. So Yugi was beginning to have these dreams... Of course, Yami wouldn't tell Yugi the truth behind the dream. "I'm sure it's just another bad dream, Aibou. Go back to sleep now." Yami said, and turned on the nightlight by Yugi's bed. Yami left the room, clutching a white dragon plushie to his chest, having hidden it quickly within his shirt. With a smirk, he left the house, and spread his wings, and took off into the night sky. That night, a dragon could be seen soaring above Domino... 


	2. chapter 2

Dream Sequence #2 3/31/03  
  
Yami sat atop a stone pillar in Greece, a black toga blowing around him with the wind as he played a melancholy tune on his flute. No one knows who I am, he says the lyrics. No one knows who I am, what I am, and I'm glad that they don't. And then he leaps down from the pillar, his black toga like wings, and drops into a puddle of water, and no one ever saw him again. [This was Yugi's dream which he had one night, which caused him to look into puddles of water to see if Yami was in there] 


	3. chapter 3

Dream Sequence #3 3/31/03  
  
Yugi looked up from his notebook where he'd been furiously copying down the notes from the board to see the teacher walking towards the door. Someone whispered 'new student', and everyone grew interested. When the teacher came back into the room, she was accompanied by Yami, who winked at Yugi. Yugi's mouth dropped to the floor, and immediately passed out... [this was a dream that Yugi had another night, causing Yugi to nearly have a heart attack every time another new student came into his class] 


	4. chapter 4

Dream Sequence #4 3/31/03  
  
Yugi woke up to hear the sounds of someone searching inside the refrigerator. He got up, tiptoed, and peered into the kitchen where he saw Bakura stealing the last piece of chocolate cake that Yugi had been saving for Yami. Of course, Yugi wasn't about to let Bakura have it without a fight, so... Yugi pounced on Bakura, nailing him with his fuzzy slippers with dice on them. "NOOOOOOOOOO GET YOUR OWN CAKE" Yugi cried his battle- cry, and Bakura ended up slipping on the floor and his face ended up in the cake... [this was yet another dream that Yugi had, which caused him to bake a cake the next day] 


	5. chapter 5

Dream Sequence #5 3/31/03  
  
Yugi was on a dock fishing with Yami, who had cast his line into the huge lake before them. One second later, Yami had something on his line, and he shouted, and pulled, Yugi trying to help him bring the catch in. They both fell into the lake, where Yami found what had been on the line: a gigantic shoe. [this ended up with Yami and Yugi going to the lake to fish the next day, they didn't catch a shoe, they caught a couch...] 


	6. chapter 6

Dream Sequence #6 3/31/03  
  
Yami came back from the store with a shopping cart full of sweetened condensed milk, eggs, and cream cheese. "CHEESECAKE!!!!!!!!" Yami gleefully shouted in all his sugar-hype-glory, and proceeded to make the biggest cheesecake anyone had ever made... this one eventually got in the Guinness Book of World Records... [the next day, Yugi made sure Yami didn't have access to sugar] 


	7. chapter 7

Dream Sequence #7 3/31/03  
  
Yami walked onto the stage of the school auditorium, where Jounouchi was at the piano, ready to play. Yami grabbed the microphone, and then some random person comes and wheels a bottle of soda onto the stage. Yami drinks it, and then, instead of singing like the crowd is thinking he'll do... he starts burping, belching out a song... At the end, everyone throws roses onto the stage and everyone applauds, and instead of Yami saying thank you, he says 'excuse me' many times... [this resulted in Yugi waking up burping] 


	8. chapter 8

Dream Sequence #8 3/31/03  
  
Yami was working on the computer, and Yugi wondered what he was doing. "Yami what are you doing?" Yugi asked him, peering over his shoulder, "I thought you weren't good at computers." Yami turned to look at him, then said: "Oh, I just hacked into the Pentagon, that's all..." 


	9. apology read me!

I don't know why all my stories turn out all jumbled. Sorry! Maybe I should just stop uploading anyway.. 


End file.
